


of unintended targets

by jjaeniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Assassin!Daniel, M/M, jaehwan has way better people skills than daniel, seongwu is a shit best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeniel/pseuds/jjaeniel
Summary: “my apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out you're not the person i was hired to kill”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongniel/gifts).



> this is my first chaptered fic... lets hope i can do this right

it was a wednesday when daniel got the assignment. a single picture, two addresses across from each other, a new apartment key. _so, a long term job then_ , daniel thinks, picking up a new folder and shoving the picture inside.

making his way to his new apartment, daniel thinks back to how this all started. the late nights wondering what he was doing with his life, the anxieties of getting caught, the overall exhaustion of all the constant training he went through. he used to regret it a few years back, regretted joining the group, taking on the job he did. it was a constant source of stress for him, not knowing when his next deal would come. he especially hated when he had to _interview_ the buyers. he never had the best people skills, not like his fellow assassins.

now, 5 years later at 23, daniel is numb to it all. interview, stalk, carry out the deal, get the payment. like most things in daniel's life now, it was clean cut and the lines were drawn. he knew what he had to do, when he had to do it by, and what would make his clients happiest in order to give him a little extra.

arriving to the apartment, daniel first checks the knob to see if it's open. upon realizing the door _is_ in fact open, he sighs loudly. opening the door and fully expecting to see seongwu where he is on the couch, daniel lets out a _"hey, wasn't expecting you,"_ as sarcastically as he can muster.

"hi niel," seongwu says, not even looking up from where he's staring at his laptop, probably working on a new job.

"what are you doing in my apartment. my _new apartment,_ " daniel says dryly, moving to sit next to seongwu and take a peek at what he was looking at. notes, boring.

"i got bored at the office," seongwu mumbled, shifting in his seat and moving so daniel could see his screen better. typing something else onto the screen, seongwu continues with, "plus, i wanted to see where you'd be living for the next few months. i heard they upped the budget for stuff like this. it's not bad."

"you forget i'm living across the hallway from my target. it's not like this was exactly chosen from a long list of places to live," daniel replies amusedly, pointing out an error on seongwu's notes and resting his head on the elder's shoulder. "you're right though, it's not too bad. not like the last place i was at."

fixing what the younger pointed out, seongwu shudders. he remembers that apartment, if you could even _call_ it that. the peeling wallpaper, the water stains in the bathroom, the overall _grime_ of the whole place. yeah, he was glad daniel was out of _that_.

"so, what's he look like this time?" seongwu says, breaking the silence after a while. taking the pic daniel offers up, he grimaces. "looks like a sleaze. everyone might be better off with him dead."

"have to observe for a month or two before i carry anything out and get some info. d'you think i should introduce myself? establish myself as the new guy? or be closed off this time, leave him wondering who moved in?" daniel asks before getting up from where he was sitting to check out the rest of the apartment, moving from room to room to see what he needs to gather from his own place and bring here. not much, he notes, the people he works for already having thought of most of the stuff he'd need. easier for him, then.

"i say introduce yourself. be friendly with the sleaze, danny. you might learn more if you stoop to his level," seongwu yells from the living room, the sound of his typing being able to be heard all the way in the bedroom where daniel is.

"that's an idea," daniel yells back, shifting through the clothes they set him up with. _not bad_ , he thinks, putting everything back where he found it. "or i could be the totally cool mysterious new neighbor who only leaves his apartment to get the mail or some shit."

"boooooo," seongwu jokes, looking up when daniel enters the room again, now dressed in more comfortable clothes. "they even gave you _clothes_? you really are the office golden boy."

"listen, i'm just that cute that they _have_ to spoil me," daniel jokes back, a smile spreading across his face.

"the absolute cutest," seongwu says smiling, reaching out to pinch daniel's cheeks. "now go, introduce yourself before i report you for not doing your job properly."

"you can't do that, the job technically hasn't even started yet," daniel replies, moving towards the door anyway. he figures he passes for a college student, could say he's doing school online so his neighbor doesn't get suspicious when he doesn't leave his apartment for days at a time.

moving across the hallway and knocking on the correct door, daniel waits. he doesn't expect an answer exactly, as it is the middle of the day and most people have work, but if the man _does_ answer, then daniel will know one more thing about him he didn't previously.

surprisingly, daniel's target _does_ answer. daniel quickly tries to school his expression into something warm and welcoming, looking excited to meet his neighbors, rather than the intimidating person like he normally tries to look like.

the first thing daniel notices is that the man is handsome. he's wearing a suit, one that looks tailored to fit his body perfectly. _expensive, too,_ daniel notes.

"hello! i just moved in across the hallway, i just wanted to introduce myself! i'm kang donghyun," daniel says, picking the first name he could think of off the top of his head. sticking out his hand, daniel waits.

"uh, hello," the man replies, reaching out to shake daniel's outstretched hand. his grip is firm, like he's trying to assert his dominance over daniel in some way.

they make small talk for a while, daniel doing his best to keep up with the young and eager college student image he has, the man looking more uncomfortable the longer daniel talks to him. they part ways when someone around daniel's age walks up, clearing his throat.

"uh, sir," the guy says awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"jaehwan! jaehwan, come in," the man says, sounding relieved, like he was looking for any reason to _stop_ talking to daniel. "hey, it was nice meeting you d- dongho?"

"donghyun," daniel says, backing away. "nice meeting you too!"

busting open the door to his own apartment and closing it behind him, daniel leans against the back of the door.

"holy shit seongwu," daniel breathes out, staring directly at the male who's _still_ on his couch. "he's a motherfuckin' sugar daddy."

"he's a _what_?" seongwu says, making eye contact with daniel. "how do you _know_?"

moving to sit down, daniel rests his head in his hands. "oh my god, it's so obvious. he was wearing a _tailored suit_ at noon on a wednesday. i’m talking real expensive here. he works in finance or something. then when i was talking to him, this guy around my age comes up and is like _"uh, sir,"_ all awkward, like he didn't want me to know why he was there or something. it was... a lot," daniel says, taking a deep breath.

"holy fuck. that's hilarious," seongwu says, letting out a laugh. "i can't believe you've been hired to kill a sugar daddy. i'm telling minhyun."

"please don't," daniel pleads, looking at seongwu desperately. "he'll never let me live it down. we're supposed to be _elite_ and i got hired to kill someone _anyone_ could."

"alright, i won't, but i swear if you need _any_ help with this easy ass kill i'll tell _everyone_ ," seongwu threatens, smiling in that creepy way he tends to do sometimes.

“uh huh, i hear you,” daniel says miserably.

this was going to be a long few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im sorry this is so short but its the end of the semester for me which means a lot of assignments and stress so this is, the best i can do for rn! but hopefully after this semester ends i can start regularly updating with longer stuff :)

jobs always started out simple. observe the target’s daily routines, figure out everyone who came and went to the target’s house, scope out where he works and who his coworkers were.

daniel liked to take his time with this step, figuring out every single detail of his target’s life. while most assassins wouldn’t bother with something so mundane and boring, it was calming for daniel.

wake up, observe, eat, observe, get pestered by seongwu, observe.

this took a little over a month.

in the span of that time, daniel noticed someone who consistently came and went, the same guy from the first day he moved in. jaehwan, he thinks was his name. while daniel wasn’t really keen on making friends unless he had to, he figured he could try with jaehwan, as the male seemed to know his target pretty well and he could be a good source of information for daniel.

he started with waving hello to jaehwan when he saw him, attempting to make small talk about things like the weather or sports, asking questions about if he was in college, where he went to school. making friends was never daniel's strong suit, and he could tell jaehwan was skeptical of the other male. daniel wasn't sure if that was how jaehwan was in general or if he really _was_ being weird.

after two weeks, jaehwan slowly started to warm up to daniel. it was subtle, the way jaehwan would say hello to the other male first for once, how _he_ would ask questions about what daniel did, what he was studying.

after learning that the other male went to a prestigious music college in the area and was studying... _everything_ , daniel understood why he went to see his target so often. colleges like that were _expensive_ , especially without a scholarship. part of daniel _got_ it, turning to someone like his target for help. it was less embarrassing, less shameful than asking family or friends every month.

eventually, daniel figured asking jaehwan to hangout was the next step. he ended up calling seongwu, asking for advice.

"hyung, i can't just- i can't _just ask him_ ," daniel stressed, pacing back and forth in his living room. seongwu was on speaker across the room, sighing intermittently whenever daniel said something particularly stupid. "what if he thinks thats like, weird or something."

"asking someone to hangout isn't weird, daniel," seongwu said, daniel being able to practically _hear_ the eye roll from the either side of the line. "if he really thinks its weird then he'll just say no."

"yeah but i _need_ to be friends with him," daniel whined, moving closer to where his phone was resting on the table. "its _urgent_."

"i've never heard you so distressed over making friends before. what's different now?" seongwu replied. letting out a gasp, he continued with, "oh my, dear daniel, could it be that you have a crush on the target's sugar baby?"

this had daniel sputtering, suddenly at a loss for words. _did he like jaehwan? sure, he was funny the more you got to know him, extremely talented from the videos daniel saw, and handsome too but- did he like jaehwan like that?_

"no. no i don't like jaehwan. not like that," daniel answered after a minute, nodding his head resolutely. "we're friends, kinda."

"yet you cant even ask him to hangout without calling me in a panic. great friends y'all seem to be. do you even have his _number_?" seongwu said, feeling his pity for how _bad_ daniel was at this grow.

“well… no but-”

“start with his number, daniel. god i know i said that if you needed any help with this i’d tell everyone but this is just… so sad,” seongwu interrupted, feeling his patience level for this conversation wear thin.

“hey! i never properly learned how to make friends when i was a kid,” daniel tried to justify, pouting. “i’m doing my best!”

letting out a long sigh, seongwu let out a _“i’m coming over to teach you how to make friends, and then you’re gonna buy me dinner to make up for it,”_ and hung up.

the rest of the night was uneventful. seongwu tried his best to teach daniel how to not be awkward, ultimately failing, and ended up sitting on the youngers floor eating noodles dejectedly. 

“i just can’t believe you're this bad,” seongwu said, slurping up more noodles. “it doesn’t seem possible, yet it’s true. god gifted you with a pretty face and no people skills.”

“i really tried my best,” daniel said, pouting. “this just isn't for me. i'm never gonna be his friend and i won’t be able to get the information i need.”

making a face, seongwu stood up and moved to the kitchen to discard of his empty bowl. “don’t start thinking like that, niel. he already talks to you, just talk to him like how you’d talk to me.”

“talk to him like i’d talk to you,” daniel echoed, nodding slightly. “i can do that.” 

the real challenge came on wednesday, when daniel saw jaehwan again.

he knew all he had to do was ask for his number. a simple _“hey, we should hangout sometime, can i get your number?”_ or a _“hey i saw something really funny and wanted to send it to you, what's your number?”_ was all he had to say. 

for some reason, all the words were stuck in his throat. even when jaehwan waved from across the lobby, even when jaehwan came up to him and asked what he’s been up to, even when jaehwan let out a, _“hey man, you alright? you seem off,”_ halfway into their conversation, daniel still couldn’t ask. 

thankfully, jaehwan beat him to it. 

“by the way, you know how you said you wanted to hear me sing live? w _eeeell_ , i’m performing at my college next weekend, so if you wanna come? i can text you the details and everything,” the other let out, making it seem _easy_. 

“oh! yeah that’d be great, hold on,” daniel said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his work phone on accident. quickly shoving it back into his pocket and pulling out the _right_ one, he looked up at jaehwan. 

jaehwan, who was looking at him with a mix of awe and confusion on his face. 

“do you- you have two phones?” jaehwan asked, hand reaching out to take the one in daniel’s hand. 

“yeah ones for- its for work,” daniel said, just _hoping_ jaehwan wouldn't ask what he did for a living. luckily, the other didn’t and daniel let out a mental sigh of relief. 

taking his phone back, he let out a, _“hey i gotta run, but i’ll see you this weekend!”_ and made his way back to his own apartment. 

if he spent the rest of the night screaming to seongwu on the phone, well, he just hoped none of his neighbors complained.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! :D
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nwnist)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nwnist)


End file.
